


Journey to Nationals

by Malale



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Community: crack_and_roll, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt odia tener que viajar al lado de <i>él</i>. [Hecho para el Reto "Twain" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to Nationals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 14-07-2009. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Twain](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/220774.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Lo hice antes de que Never Been Kissed se emitiera, así que puede considerarse un semi-AU

_“Todo hombre es como la luna; con una cara oculta que nadie enseña”_

_“No hay forma más segura de saber si amas u odias a alguien que hacer un viaje con él”_

**Mark Twain**

 

 

Kurt no cree en Dios. No cree y seguramente nunca lo hará. Ni siquiera aunque bajase de las mismísimas alturas y tomará una taza de café negro bien cargado mientras charlan del origen del universo y las últimas tendencias en París.

 

Pero si Kurt creyera en Dios ahora mismo estaría maldiciéndole. Porque de once personas con las que pudo haber compartido asiento en el avión para Nueva York (once, que se dice rápido) le ha tocado Noah “Neandertal” Puckerman. La única persona del club con el que evita tener demasiado contacto. No es que Kurt tenga prejuicios, sabe que la estupidez no es contagiosa. Pero le provoca dolor de cabeza igualmente.

 

Puck está sentado (bueno, es una forma educada de llamar a la postura en la que se encuentra en el asiento, con las piernas abiertas y recostado contra los reposabrazos) muy entretenido en mirar a las azafatas ir y venir. Ya le ha pedido a tres que le ayuden a colocar su cinturón de seguridad, con una sonrisa arrebatadora y un guiño de ojo.

Kurt ve todo ese intercambio de conductas entre un macho alfa y una hembra en celo increíblemente patético.

Y lo peor de todo es que Puckerman no se está quieto en ningún momento. No para de tamborilear los dedos en el asiento, ni de mover la rodilla sin parar. ¡Ni siquiera sigue un ritmo! Se mueve por el simple gusto de moverse.

-¿Te puedes estar quieto?- sisea ya harto.

-¿Uh?- lo mira estúpidamente durante unos segundos. Luego pone sonrisa de cabrón (la que siempre ponía cuando le tiraba a los contenedores o intentaba meterle la cabeza en el vater. No era para nada parecida a la arrebatadora que ha estado luciendo con las azafatas). -¿Qué pasa, Hummel? ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Me das dolor de cabeza- le gruñe, frotándose una de sus sienes. Respira profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Intentando relajarse en esos duros asientos de compañía aérea de tercera clase. Pero no lo consigue porque nota un golpe en la parte de detrás del cuello, donde termina la nuca. -¡Por que haces eso!

-Para darte dolor de cabeza de verdad.- contesta malignamente. Kurt intenta asesinarle con la mirada (desgraciadamente, sus poderes psíquicos aun no están demasiado desarrollados). Ya le hizo esa tontería de juego infantil y zafio típico de matón cuando las seccionales del año pasado. Cuando Puck estaba nervioso necesitaba molestar a alguien como válvula de escape. No es que le hiciera daño de verdad, pero lo _despeinaba_.

-Puck, estate quieto- gruñe al tercer golpe. Su mal humor crece por momentos y siente la imperiosa necesidad de clavarle algo en un ojo. Lamentablemente no tiene un tenedor a mano. Y además podrían demandarle.

-¿O si no qué?

-Se lo diré al Sr. Shuester.

-“Se lo diré al Sr. Shuester”- repite imitando su voz, de manera muy pobre (porque Kurt conoce su voz; es preciosa y no suena como un gato arañando una pizarra). –De verdad que eres una nenaza. Además, deberías aprovecharte. No creas que vas a tener muchas otras oportunidades de que un tío te ponga las manos encima.

 

Kurt se envara ante las palabras. Se envara como si le hubieran pegado un latigazo. Siente que le han dado una bofetada sin manos. Siente que la sangre ha dejado de circular por su cuerpo, congelada, y sabe que se ha puesto lívido. Puck también debe haberlo notado porque su sonrisa de listillo va flaqueando, desapareciendo lentamente cuando el conocimiento de que se ha pasado de la ralla llega a su cerebro de lagarto. Kurt no quiere que vea que le han dolido sus palabras, así que se gira en redondo y se pone a mirar por la ventanilla ovalada del avión, esperando el despegue.

-Hummel…-lo llama Puck, le escucha balbucear algo. Kurt no cree que sea una disculpa, Puckerman nunca se disculpa. Pero aunque lo fuera no quiere oírle.

-Cállate- ordena con veneno saliendo de su voz. Le ha salido un gruñido bajo y ronco, muy parecido a los que suelta su padre cuando está de mal humor. Noah se calla al instante y casi puede oírle tragar saliva. Seguramente no se esperaba que pudiera sonar así de amenazante.

Burt estaría orgulloso de él. Nadie se mete con los Hummel.

 

Puck se hunde en su asiento sin hacer ningún amago más y Kurt se relaja de no tener los ojos verdes perforándole la coronilla. El avión comienza a despegar y ambos tienen una excusa para estar entretenidos y no hacer caso a su compañero de viajes.

 

Odia a Puckerman. Lo detesta muchísimo. Desde el primer día de instituto hizo su vida un infierno junto con el resto de imbéciles. Lo ha empujado contra las taquillas, lo ha tirado a la basura y le ha llenado de granizado innumerables veces. Como cuando entró al Glee Club sus impulsos de gamberro se calmaron un poquito (mezcla del poder de la música, mezcla del drama que se montón con el embarazo) Kurt había aprendido a tolerar su presencia.

Pero no le caía bien. Nunca le caería bien Noah Puckerman.

 

Y no es que Kurt fuera rencoroso (Bueno, algo quizás). Finn también le había hecho gamberradas y bromas pesadas en sus tiempos de “Don Popular”. Pero la diferencia entre Puck y Finn es que Finn se arrepintió de ello y pidió disculpas. Noah no. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Aun no lo hace.

Así que él nunca le tenderá la mano.

 

Quiere ponerse su iPod y desentenderse con la banda sonora de “ _Wicked_ ” de todo lo que lo rodea hasta que el vuelo acabe (¿Por qué tenía que ser tan largo? No soportará todas esas horas ahí encerrado junto a _eso_ ), pero se lo ha prestado a Mercedes que está sentada tres o cuatro filas por delante junto con Artie. Se plantea el levantarse, ya que hace un rato que el avión vuelve a ir en horizontal, y entretenerse charlando con ellos unos minutos. Pero tendría que pasar por delante de Puck y no le va a permitir que haga comentarios groseros y homófobos sobre que está tan desesperado para restregarle el trasero en la cara o algo parecido. Así que agarra su bolso de viaje de la última colección de Laura Dahl y rebusca entre sus cosas algo con lo que entretenerse. Se trajo un par de libros y la Nintendo DS, así que no está todo muy mal.

 

Se decanta por la consola y saca el estuche enorme, verde limón, en la que la guarda junto con todos los cartuchos de sus videojuegos. Empieza a jugar al Profesor Layton, convencido que algo que estimule su mente lo mantendrá lo suficientemente concentrado todo el viaje. Funciona bastante bien, la verdad. Siente de vez en cuando las miradas de reojo que le lanza Puck, entre curioso y con ganas de jugar. Por si acaso, Kurt agarra fuertemente la consola entre sus manos. Por si le da por quitársela o algo.

 

Noah parece notar eso.

-No soy un ladrón, ¿eh?- suelta ofendido. Y Kurt tiene que rodar los ojos porque en serio, en serio, ese chico es tonto. O tiene una memoria muy a corto plazo.

-Creo que el volvo de tu madre estaría en desacuerdo con eso.- responde sin apenas mirarle. –O el libro que le regalaste a Quinn cuando estaba embarazada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta de golpe. Eso sí hace que Kurt levante la vista y lo mire. Parece confuso y casi ultrajado.

-Quinn se lo contó a Mercedes. Y Mercedes me lo contó a mí. Robaste para ella un libro sobre criar bebés sin gastar demasiado dinero.

 

Puck lo mira con odio, como si hubiera blasfemado o mentido. Luego gira la vista hacía la chica rubia. Está sentada con Sam y ambos ríen suavemente por algo que ha dicho él. La cara de Puck es indescifrable, como esculpida en piedra. Pero tiene el entrecejo fruncido y eso le delata.

-Hum… Si te molesta tanto que estén juntos, deberías de haberte tomado en serio el salir con ella. Sólo con ella.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Hummel.- gruñe. Pero Kurt no le tiene miedo, nunca se lo ha tenido.

-Sólo expongo los hechos.

-¿Los hechos?- vuelve a mirarlo como si fuera idiota. Como si Kurt, en realidad, no entendiera nada. -¿Qué hechos? ¿Qué deberíamos haber salido en serio, ser novios, casarnos y ser felices para siempre? ¿Y qué deberíamos mirarnos toda la vida a la cara sabiendo que abandonamos juntos a nuestra hija? ¿Tener otros niños y saber que nunca conocerán a su hermana mayor?

 

Kurt abre la boca, sin saber que decir por primera vez. Seguro que tiene una cara ridícula, pero Noah no lo ve porque ha vuelto a girar la vista hacia Quinn y sus ojos reflejan algo, algo que no se entrevé del todo. Dolor, quizás. Enfado también.

-Puede que la quiera. Pero no puedo estar junto a ella. No puedo verle la cara sin pensar en Beth. La quiero, pero no soporto estar con ella. Además, la quiero porque tuvo a Beth. Nunca nadie ha hecho nada tan perfecto como esa niña. Es perfecta y tiene algo mío.

 

Y seguramente Puck piensa en su hija, porque su mirada se relaja, se pierde. Se queda callado, no dándose cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Como si hubiera hablado más consigo mismo que con él. Kurt se siente un poco intruso. Como si hubiera visto un lado de Noah Puckerman que nadie más hubiera visto. No sabe si le gusta conocer eso. Ahora ve a Puck más profundo, más humano.

 

Ahora a Kurt le cuesta saber si odia a Noah. No después de vislumbrar todo lo que alberga dentro. Y Kurt se sentía cómodo con su imagen bidimensional de un neandertal, _gracias_. Considerarlo como una persona con sentimientos era meterse en terrenos que Kurt no quiere investigar. Puede ser peligroso.

-¿Quieres jugar?- pregunta después de un momento, acercándole la DS al hueco entre los dos asientos. Actuando como si la conversación nunca hubiera sucedido. Puck lo observa y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Tienes el Super Mario?

Y Kurt asiente con una leve sonrisa.

 

**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve a punto de no subir este fic aquí, no me convencía del todo y es muy antiguo. Me gusta, pero lo veo... un poco sin sentido. Creo, además, que fue de lo último que hice Puckurt (antes de que viniera el Klaine y me absorbiera). Pero es un buen ejemplo de como creo que era la dinámica de Puck y Kurt en ND que no se ve en la serie y, a parte, porque no creo que el Quick funcione muy bien (Opinión personal únicamente, también se que hay miles de motivos por lo que podría funcionar). Total, que al final me animé a subirlo. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
